


Without You

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: The glass of his martini paused right before he took a sip. He looked over the top rim of his glasses finding an adorable Eggsy standing in the doorway of his office, the top blanket of their bed draped around him. While he’d seen Eggsy dishevelled plenty of times, himself the cause of many of them, this case was unfortunately due to an illness Eggsy must have caught during his previous mission. His skin had a sickly sheen to it, his cheeks red with fever, his nose red, dark circles under his eyes; his voice coarse and hair a mess. “Eggsy, I thought I told you to stay in bed.” Harry states, setting the glass down.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This really got away from me. It went from sick Eggsy oneshot to…well, this. Still simple and sweet Hartwin but got a bit more poetic, I guess, then I intended. Also thanks to my dear girlfriend for letting me use her idea of sick Eggsy!

‘“Arry!”

The glass of his martini paused right before he took a sip. He looked over the top rim of his glasses finding an adorable Eggsy standing in the doorway of his office, the top blanket of their bed draped around him. While he’d seen Eggsy dishevelled plenty of times, himself the cause of many of them, this case was unfortunately due to an illness Eggsy must have caught during his previous mission. His skin had a sickly sheen to it, his cheeks red with fever, his nose red, dark circles under his eyes; his voice coarse and hair a mess. “Eggsy, I thought I told you to stay in bed.” Harry states, setting the glass down.

Eggsy’s wearing a pout that shouldn’t look as cute as it does on a sick young man, but it does and Harry knows Eggsy is going to ask for something he shouldn’t. “You weren’t there. Got lonely.”

Harry cocks an eyebrow. “I told you I had this paperwork to finish for Merlin.” he’d left Eggsy tucked so well in the blankets of their bed; medicine on the nightstand with a cold glass of water. He’d only been gone for a half hour before Eggsy is intruding into his office. Well, not really intruding per se, but he would like to keep Eggsy’s maybe contagious state located to one room of the house. “Go back to bed darling. I’ll be there soon.” yet, he still agrees to sleep with Eggsy and it confuses even himself.

Instead, Eggsy is shuffling toward him. He’s still got that pout on his face and Harry wonders if it’s just from the annoyance of being sick in the first place. “Told ya. You weren’t there. Lonely.”

“You won’t even notice if I’m gone once you’re asleep.” Harry puts his hands on the arms of his chair, preparing to stand, “Now, let’s get you—” and suddenly he has an Eggsy in his lap. It’s not graceful how the younger man practically flops down onto him, but now Harry’s stuck. “Eggsy?”

“Wanna stay.”

There’s little Harry can do. He can push Eggsy off him and order him back to the bedroom, he _can_ do that, but he also can allow Eggsy to rest in here, with him. He’s not doing anything strenuous, not the one doing the pain in the arse paperwork and maybe Harry can allow Eggsy out of bed for just a little longer. “Alright, you can stay. But let’s get you sitting properly. I cannot imagine how uncomfortable you must be like this.” he gets his hands under Eggsy’s arms and he’s helping the unwell man from his draped partly across Harry and partly across the floor position to fully situated onto Harry’s lap.

Eggsy quickly makes himself comfy. He tightens the blanket around himself, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Harry’s neck and letting his eyes slip shut.

Harry loses his focus then. He has his paperwork and drink right in front of him, but he allows himself the leisure of a few extra minutes to admire his younger lover. Before Eggsy, he’d grown used to putting on multiple faces, showing everyone what they wanted to see for his missions and only when he’s truly alone or with Merlin, he slips into being Harry. Of course, he’s always been Harry outside his missions, wandering the streets, picking up young men from the police station, beating manners into other men who have none, but there’s also a Harry he’s only safe showing Eggsy. The Harry that loves his butterflies, that has a soft spot for rom-coms, that gushes over their dogs just as much as Eggsy does. Right now, for a few extra minutes, he’s that Harry. Eggsy can’t see it, won’t feel any difference in his sleep, but Harry shows it by cascading his hand through Eggsy’s cropped hair, the smile on his face as he draws Eggsy a little tighter; Eggsy gives him the touches he’s been so deprived of for years and one day, he’ll tell Eggsy that, even at the risk of being called a sappy old man.

He gives Eggsy another squeeze then continues on with the paperwork. While he’d never let a martini go to waste, tonight he makes an exception. He’s hyper focused on getting his work done and once it is, he doesn’t want to waste anymore time, even if it would take seconds to drain the glass.

His arm supports Eggsy’s back, the other slides under his knees and he easily lifts the younger man as he stands. Eggsy makes a sound but doesn’t wake, only moves a little closer. Harry carries Eggsy from his office down the hall to their bedroom. It’s a bit of a process to put Eggsy down and unwrap him from his blanket without waking him, but Harry is eventually successful. He puts the blanket back over Eggsy, making sure it’s even on the bed despite knowing he’ll wake up with most of his covers stolen but he’s waking up to Eggsy in bed with him, so he really doesn’t care all that much.

It takes little time for him to get ready for bed before he’s sliding in next to Eggsy. He barely has his head on the pillow before Eggsy is glued to him again, drawn to him like a magnet. He slings his arm across Harry’s chest, his leg over Harry’s and rests his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry has a suspicion that Eggsy might not have been as asleep as he thought, but he pulls him closer anyway. He keeps his arms wound around the younger man, soothing one hand over Eggsy’s back. He can feel the heat radiating off Eggsy and it warms him too but he can’t bring himself to pull away. Instead, he glances over at Eggsy’s nightstand and is glad to see the medicine taken with half the glass of water gone.

Harry’s just gone and let his eyes close when he hears an ever so quiet, “thanks for lettin’ me stay with you.”

Harry barely cracks open one eye and finds Eggsy hasn’t moved at all. He’s not sure if Eggsy means tonight or the hell they’d been through; Harry’s death, his not-so-death, their argument before all of that. The worries about seeing each other in a different light; Eggsy seeing what Harry had done with no remorse during that time, the disappointment Harry had for Eggsy for not shooting JB. He’s not sure if Eggsy means staying through all that or not, but either way, Harry holds him closer if possible. Eggsy had said he didn’t want to go back to bed without Harry because Harry wasn’t there and honestly, Harry doesn’t know what he’d do if Eggsy wasn’t with him either.  



End file.
